Erza's Brother
by mongoosedog03
Summary: Ace, a scarlet haired 16 year old in the guild of Phantom Lord clashes with an armor wearing, red headed woman in Fairy Tail during the Phantom Lord Arc who resembles his sister who he thought was still in the Tower of Heaven. Erza Scarlet a famous mage with a troubling past meets a mage who resembles her brother who she thought was dead. Suck at Summary, Rated M to be safe


_**Sup, this is my first story so I'm gonna need help with developing my writing skills further. Also no flames only constructive criticism or compliments. Thanks for coming to my story out of all of the stories on this site, so Thank You.**_

**Erza's Brother  
Chapter 1: The Clash of Siblings**

"This is great!"

"Those Fairy Butts are all busted up!"

"And I hear that Gajeel went and did in three more of 'em"

Those were some of the many comments and insults flying around the Phantom Lord Guild residing in Oak Town, in the North-East of the Kingdom of Fiore. In the Center of said town was the famous wizard guild Phantom Lord celebrating their 'Victory' over the wizard guild residing in Magnolia… Fairy Tail.

Sitting at one of the tables is a 16 year old mage eating his favorite food while disgusted at his guild's cheering over attacking an empty guild, and hurting their members for no reason than to fulfill a job, and irk Fairy Tail. This mage had short, slightly spiked, scarlet hair, and brown soulful eyes. The mage was five feet, ten inches tall and with a toned but not overly muscled build. They wore a chest plate made of black steel. The chest plate has no extra design on the armor. The mage wore simple gauntlets of the same material as their chest plate. They also wore a simple form fitting black shirt under the armor, black jeans, black steel shin guards, simple black combat boots, and to complete the look a sword with the handle having a small orange jewel that resembles the center of a fire attached to the hilt, the hilt being a silver crosspiece, with a blood red blade.

"Yo, Ace lighten up kid and celebrate Gajeel's victory over those stupid fairies" a voice sitting at the mage's table now known as Ace called.

Ace looks up from eating his cherry cheesecake and glares at the culprit making him gulp in fear. "I thought I told you not to interrupt me while eating my cake" Ace grabs the handle of his sword feared throughout the guild tightly causing the man to back up slowly with his hands out in front of him while screaming "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

A man walking with his team towards the door notices Ace leveling a fellow guild member with a look that could kill. "Leave the fool alone Ace he didn't mean anything by it" The mentioned mage looks behind him at the three man team walking towards the door "Fine, but if the idiot comes near me when I'm eating my cake I won't hesitate to separate him from his family jewels" Ace loosens his grip on his sword and glares at the idiot who interrupted him and his cake one more time, before going back to eating it

The man who calmed Ace down reaches the door of the guild "Ha! That's a sight I would pay to see, anyways my team and I are going on a job, and maybe we'll even clip some fairy wings while we're at it" Just as the man touches the door to leave the guild, it explodes in his face alarming the guild and preparing them to kill whoever was idiotic enough to attack their guild. Ace bolts up from his spot on the table with alarming speed, unsheathing his blood red sword, and waiting for the smoke to clear and reveal their attacker.

The smoke begins to clear revealing first a boy with a toned body, wearing a vest and trousers with sandals, pink hair, and a look promising immense pain to whoever damaged their guild. A few seconds later the rest of the smoke clears revealing the rest of the attackers, most notably an old man, an extremely tall man with white hair, a black haired man not wearing a shirt, and an armor wearing scarlet haired woman. The old man takes a step forward and screams out "Fairy Tail!" in which the rest of the attacking guild yells in reply.

A battle ensues in which the Phantom Lord Guild members outnumbering the Fairy Tail members, but the Fairy's outclassing the Phantom members in power. Ace stands in the back of the guild sizing up his opponents, most notably the fire mage with the pink hair, the half-naked ice mage, and a man transforming his arm while screaming "Man!" Ace continues to scan the enemy guild until his eyes fall upon a scarlet haired mage wearing red armor and using a red sword spewing fire. '_Hmm… she looks so much like me…' _an image of a scarlet haired girl no older than twelve flashes in his mind '_No! It can't be Erza she's still in the Tower of Heaven, she can't be here…'_ Anger visibly shows itself upon Ace's features '_I Will Kill That Imposter!" _Ace runs towards Erza gripping his sword as hard as he can preparing for the battle that will ensue.

Erza swings her sword horizontally slashing a phantom member across the chest before she pivots and slashes at the enemy behind her diagonally. She jumps forward towards an enemy who employs some kind of card magic. Erza swings her sword vertically aiming for the shoulder of the man. Her sword is about to strike the man as she looks away to find a new target. She feels her blade stop and the familiar sound of metal clashing on metal reaches her ears. Erza furiously glares at the culprit who dared to stop her from continuing her rampage. She acknowledges the man's scarlet hair the same as her hair and a cold glare promising pain from the man that reminds Erza of herself when her cake has been destroyed. Erza visibly falters too shocked to notice the knee coming for her armored stomach. '_Ace?! No… Ace never made it away from the child hunters...'_ Ace's knee connects with Erza's stomach not causing much damage due to the armor, but it connects with enough force to send her flying a few feet back. Erza stands up strait and points her flame empress sword at the man standing in front of her "Who are you?" Ace sneers at the question before replying in a tone of voice dripping with anger "I am not inclined to tell you that." Erza simply stares at the man before her and decides it's not worth arguing about before she wills a bit of power into her sword and calls out **"Flame Sphere!" **shooting fire out of the tip and at the feet of the man, where the fireball explodes and leaves smoke in the blast radius of the explosion. Erza begins to walk away thinking that no normal mage can survive that blast. "Oi, where the hell do you think you're going? You must be arrogant to turn your back on an enemy in the middle of battle." Erza, with a sixth sense honed through years of battle, jumps into the air and backflips effectively dodging Ace's sword. She activates her armor's ability to fly, floating in the sky she looks down to see the man she thought was defeated by her fire ball in a blood red full body armor with a medieval looking style, orange gauntlets, orange shin guards, and black wings resembling a demon's, he was using the same sword from before and helmet with no visor so his vision isn't impaired. _'He changed armor… does this armor have the same power as my flame empress armor? Oh well it doesn't matter'_ **"Requip: Black Wing Armor!" **Erza falls back to the ground in a golden glow before being seen in her black wing armor. She rockets off the ground flying forward thrusting her sword forward only for Ace to step to the side effectively dodging the sword, but not the knee to the face. Ace flying backwards from the force of the blow feeling blood run freely down his face no doubt having a broken nose. "Ugh… Damn you have a hard hit I'll give you that"

Erza standing strait looks seriously at the man getting up from her blow. She states simply "I don't need your compliments" Ace stands up strait, and points his sword at Erza "Now that's just rude, last time I checked proper manners require you to say Thank You after being given a compliment." Erza deadpans "Thank you" Ace offended at her comment jumps forward rocketing off of the ground aiming to impale Erza when an immense amount of magical power is felt throughout the guild hall. Wide eyed Ace looks towards the ceiling in awe as he senses the magical pressure. "W-what is that?!" Erza chuckles before replying "That is Master Makarov." Ace overcomes his initial shock before realizing that he just lost his focus during a battle _'Damn, I need to focus! If my opponent had been smarter, she would have killed me then and there… I can't rescue Erza if I'm dead!'_ Ace once again jumps forward swinging his blade horizontally planning to strike Erza where she has no armor covering when the immense magic power coming from the top floor suddenly stops and a small body falls to the ground in front of Ace. Erza recognizing the body as Makarov "Master!" Erza runs forward and scoops the body up with a look of fear, anger, and sadness on her usually calm face. She screams out for the guild to hear "Retreat! Retreat!" Ace wanting to run after the armor wearing red head but is stopped when he sees Gajeel actually having bruises and burns. Ace stopping himself from running after the scarlet haired mage fearing the one who put Gajeel in condition he was in. The Fairy's all escape the guild hall of Phantom Lord leaving behind a guild full of wounded mages. Ace goes over to a table not destroyed from the battle and sits down after scaring a few other members away from the table. _'Who was that red haired mage… she resembled Erza so much… I'll have to look into her soon'_

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail a certain red haired, armor wearing mage was sitting at the bar playing with her cake. '_Who was he… he looked like Ace… but that can't be true, he wasn't at the tower as a slave and he was too young to hide by himself. There's no way he's still alive.' _ "Erza" the white haired barmaid called out in a worried tone. "Yes Mira?" Erza curtly replied after pushing the last half of her cake away from her. Mira even more worried now "Are you ok? You're not eating your cake." Erza putting Ace out of her mind for now "Yea I'm fine just thinking of the upcoming battle" Erza replied to Mira's question '_and finding out who that man is…'_ She added as an afterthought.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and please only constructive criticism or compliments, no flames**_


End file.
